The Past is Lost : The Angel's Sacrifice
by Kaidasti
Summary: Hilde reflects on the time she had with Duo Maxwell 5 years after the Eve Wars and thinks about both the good and bad times they shared. 2xH pairing, with a plot twist at the end!


A.N: Okay, so this is my first ever completed story, so please let me know what you think! I'm completely new to this! There aren't really many warnings to go with it. Very mild language I guess, and some angst. There may be a plot twist at the end! You should read it and see! Also, it's a 2xH story, so if you don't like the pairing, don't read! And it's from Hilde's POV.

Disclaimer: Well, like most of you who will be reading this, these characters don't belong to me, they belong to the creators of Gundam Wing (Sunrise). I'm not making any money off this fic (unless someone decides to donate to my college fund… just kidding!), so don't sue me!

The Past is Lost – The Angel's Sacrifice

I slowly opened my eyes to a new day as the sun shone through the window, reminding me of the pile of spare parts in the backyard that were busily and determinedly not sorting themselves.

I stretched, getting ready to start the day. The scrapyard was a lot of work, it was true, but I was proud of how it had turned out. It had gone from a random pile of stolen parts Duo had dumped in my backyard to a successful business in the five years since the war.

The memory made me pause. Duo Maxwell, the gundam pilot. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered those early days with the lighthearted young pilot and I was surprised to feel the sting of tears in my eyes. I quickly blinked them away, somewhat ashamed of being so emotional. It must have been the hormones.

Those days were far behind me, and I definitely didn't want to remember the war. I had done my part in it, although I have to admit that my motives were not purely patriotic, and I had gotten hurt and just barely lived. But that was all in the past. Even though I couldn't always keep all the memories at bay all of the time, I could try. It did no good thinking about it now.

But there were good memories too. Like sitting on the bench we had marked as ours in the L2 colony park with Duo. I learned more about him there than I ever had at home. I felt the tears coming again and couldn't help sniffling a little bit.

I had to get out of bed, lying here thinking was just making me unnecessarily emotional. I got ready to heave myself out of bed. I cursed under my breath as I struggled to sit up. I yearned for my youthful, healthy form. Curse that Duo, if I hadn't been so crazy and in love with him none of this would have happened and I would still be thin and quick and athletic. I longed for those days when my body still worked right.

With some effort, I finally managed to get to my feet and hobble to the door. Just as I got there, I heard a voice behind me.

"Babe, where are you off to?"

I turned back to a very sleepy Duo looking up at me from where I had left him on the bed. I loved how he looked in the morning, with all his long, unbound hair spread out all over the bed. After four years of marriage, I had barely even noticed his hair getting everywhere anymore, but it had taken some getting used to. I remembered making him tie it up in the first nights we slept together. I smiled. The gundam pilot of his youth was gone, and even though I missed him sometimes, I completely adored the loving husband he had grown up to be.

"Come back to bed babe, it's Saturday."

I couldn't help myself, he looked so cute and sleepy. The scrap could wait. I hobbled back to the bed and he propped himself up to hold me.

Wiping a tear from my face, he asked, "What's up, Hil? Have you been crying?"

"Oh Duo, I was just thinking about when we were young and had just met. We were so happy then." I sighed.

"Aww, Hil, does being 21 really make you that old? And aren't you happy now?" He sounded somewhat offended.

"No! It's not that, it's just… I'm so happy. I'm even happier now!" I lost control and started sobbing into his chest.

He sighed, "Oh Hildey, it's the hormones talking, isn't it? Shh, it's okay, I'm happy too…"

"But, how can you love me? I'm so fat! I miss being thin and being able to get out of bed without exhausting myself!"

"Come off it babe, that's what happens when you're nine months pregnant. Little Helen will be born soon and you'll go back to being my little pixie."

I put great effort into pulling myself back together and looked up at the man I loved.

"Aren't I still your pixie?"

"You are," he replied, kissing me on the nose, "Now, let's go back to sleep."

I realized I was tired again after all that crying, but there was one feeling that was stronger than the call of sleep.

"Duo?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Duo, I'm hungry."

He sighed and got out of bed.

THE END

A.N: So what do you think? Did you see it coming? Did I trick you into thinking Duo was dead and Hilde was handicapped? Please R&R, I have no clue how this turned out! I also have a sequel from Duo's POV. Anyone interested? Should I post it?


End file.
